


Tempestas de bomb

by ThinkAndWrite



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gravity Falls - Freeform, Science Fiction, post apocolypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkAndWrite/pseuds/ThinkAndWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper finds a new page in the book and tries to decode it with a little help from a certain someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

    

      "Hey Mabel." I say  
      "Yeah bro bro." Mabel says. That's my twin sister who claims she's five minutes older, a centimeter taller, and claims that she's the 'alpha' twin.  
      "I found this page in the book." I say looking over from our attic room, the room above the Mystery Shack or Hack depending if Grunkle Stan has made either Soos or I go up to fix the sign. "The page is in a code I can't figure out. You want to try to crack it. I've tried every code that we've used before but nothing works."  
     "Sure. I'll use my grappling hook!"  
     "No!" I exclaim, "Don't destroy the book!"  
     "Pff. You know me by now Dipper. I can try but it won't do much."  
     "Hey don't bring yourself down. You did crack the mystery to the Northwest Cover up."  
     "Yeah! I guess I did!"  
     "I'm going to see if Stan need any help with the shack." I say getting up from my bed and putting the book inside my jacket pocket, "You wanna come to see if you can help?"  
I open the door ready to leave our attic when Mabel says, "Nah, I'm going to stay here to think of ways to get you and Candy together."  
     I turn around to face her and say, "Wait, what?"  
     "Nothing." She says with a smirk on her face clearly thinking about something.

* * *

 

     I walk down to the main part of the shack to see Stan ripping people off as usual.  
     "This is the forest gnome." Stan says pointing to a garden gnome he probably stole from the diner, "It's a magical creature that eats money. So if you want to see that just put the money in the slot at the top of the case and in a few hours the money will be gone."  
     "Oh that is magical." A random person in the crowd says as the entire groups put money into the slot.  
     I hear the bell that rings whenever someone comes into the shack and here a voice say, "Hey Dipper."  
     I recognize the voice immediately, it's Wendy. "Oh, hi Wendy."  
     I said that way to cheerful. Wendy's going to know something’s up. I mean she know about the book and all of the other things. Should I tell her about the new page?  
     "Hi Wendy!" I hear Mabel's voice yelling from behind me.  
     I turn around to see Mabel running into the main part of the shack and say to her, "I thought that you were going to stay in the attic scheming about something."  
    "Scheming?" Wendy says, "I want in."  
    Mabel walk up next to Wendy and whispers something that even to my best efforts I can't hear. Both of them start laughing after Mabel stops talking.  
    "What?" I say trying to sound authoritative but am pretty sure my voice is strained.  
    "Nothing." They both say, which makes them start laughing even more.  
    I storm back up to the attic and try once again to crack the code to this mystery page.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper figures out the page with the help of a certain thing that EVERYONE ships Dipper with. Btw its not Mabel. #NoPinecestHere

Stupid Mabel. Why won't she tell me what's she talking about? I hold a black light up to the page and glare at the page. I try every code I know, again hoping that I just missed something.

I've been looking at the page for I don't know how long; then I hear the wood splintering and I hear a voice say, "Hey pine tree."

"Bill." I say bitterly, "What do you want?" "I noticed that you needed to decode this page."

"Yeah, and."

"I thought you'd like my help pine tree." I look confused at him and he clearly knows what I'm going to ask.

"So what do you say pine tree. You want my help?"

"What do you want from me?"

"From you? Oh nothing pine tree. So you want my help?"

"Um, sure I'll take your help."

"Great!" He waves his hand and disappears in thin air.

"I thought you were going to help me!" I yell to nothing but air. I turn back to the book and to my surprise I can read every word. "Random storm." I say after reading the top of the first page. "You can summon a storm of anything in the area of twenty feet."

"Yes! Ha ha ha!" I exclaim as Mabel walks into the attic room. She sits down on her bed and her as pet pig, Waddles, jumps onto her bed too.

"Mabel!" I exclaim, "I can read every thing on the page. Check it out." I throw the black light at her and pass her the book. After she looks at the page she says,

"Dipper, are you okay?" I nod and she says, "Dipper this page is just scratches on a page that looks like something a chicken would make."

"I know that's how I saw it like that before." I say not really thinking about what I'm saying. "After I made that deal with Bill-"

"Wait Dipper you did what?!" She yells cutting me off. Shoot. I wasn't supposed to tell Mabel about Bill. Should I just tell her about it?

I leave those thoughts behind at look up to see Mabel glaring at me. "Dipper why would you summon Bill!"

"I didn't! He just appeared!"

"Do you want to go to the hospital again!" She screams. Then I see her mind comprehend what I said and she responds with, "Wait, what do mean you didn't summon Bill?"

"Bill just appeared. Just like he did when you had your stupid puppet show."

"Okay," Mabel says skeptically, "What was the deal?"

"The deal was he just helps me read the page in the book."

"He didn't ask for anything for himself." I nod to answer and she says,

"That doesn't seem very Bill like though. Are you sure you didn't get tricked into something."

"Yeah. I'm sure."

"Okay then. What does the page say?" 

* * *

 

"The page says that we can created a storm of any thing around twenty feet of you. You just have to say the words..." I think about what I was going to say and instead say, "Maybe I should write down what it says. So we don't accidently summom the storm."

I grab a sheet of paper from Mabels notebook and see a heart with my name and Candy's, one of Mabel's friends here at Gravity Falls. I ignore the heart and write down the words to summon the storm, tempestas temere summone.

"Woah," Mabel says, "We should test this out. Imagine how cool it would it br if we made it rain candy!"

"No, Mabel you know what happened last time you had to much of that."

She nods and says, "I could taste the world for a week. We should do it."

"Mabel!" I say seriously, "We can't do this. We don't know what could be twenty feet near us when we do this!"

"But Dipper," she whines, "you got to make the dead rise, I just what to make rain candy."

"No, what if there is a bomb near us."

"Dipper, why would their be a bomb near us?" 

"It's Gravity Falls, the real question is why wouldn't there be."

She glares at me clearly wanting to find a way to get me to give up the book. I open my mouth to say something but before I can she pushes me onto my bed and rummages through my jacket pockets. She finally gets up from me with the journal in hand. 

"Mabel!" I exclaim as she sprints out the door, "Please don't be doing the spell."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please no shipping of Pinecest because of this chapter.


End file.
